Differences
by Sweet Qkumbr
Summary: Tai and Sora are complete opposites! What will happen when Tai begins to develop a crush on her? *TAIORA MAJOR*
1. Yeah..we've met

Disclaimer: No, I don't own digimon...if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfics, I'd be in Japan writing an actual episode!  
  
Character Summary: Matt is obviously the most popular guy at the university and so is Tai, his best friend. Mimi is a wannabe and has been trying everything to go out with Matt, and her best friend Sora is sort of a bystander and is kept to herself.  
  
Differences  
by: Sweet Qkumbr  
  
"What should I wear Sora?" asked Mimi as she rummaged through her closet.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To the Digital Cafe! Matt's gonna be there and I hafta look beyond my gorgeous self!"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes 'Again with Matt! Poor Mimi, she shouldn't bring herself down to that profound level!'   
"Wear whatever you want Mimi! I hate to say it, but I can just see you know stomping back in here at one in the morning half way in tears!"  
  
"Yeah, tears of happiness!!"  
  
"No, I meant- Oh forget it!"  
  
"Ok, how do I look?" She stood in the doorway about to leave in a pink tube-top with a denim jacket, flared denim capris and pink filp flops. Her long hair has in a high ponytail with two locks of hair tucked behind her ears.   
  
"You look like a prep."  
  
"Really?! How so incredibly perfect!"   
  
"You sound like one too" Sora said under her breath.   
  
"Oh, Sora stop it! You know I'm just doing this for Matt! No matter what, I'm staying your b.f for ever and ever!" She rushed over and hugged Sora.  
  
"Ok Mimi! I know, now go and knock yourself out!" she laughed.  
  
And with that Mimi ran out the door. 'Finally, sometime to myself! Mimi needs to realize that Matt's not gonna fall for her because he and Tai and all his other friends are all jerks! I mean come on, sure they're really hot, but they're mean and insignificant! Not to mention, dumb!  
..........................................  
  
  
"Tai! Over here! God- I was so sure you weren't gonna show up! What's up?" asked Matt.  
  
"Man, I thought that damn history report was due tomorrow! So I was like skip this, I've got loads of babes and alcohol screaming my name yo!"  
  
They both laughed, "Real pimp of you to show up! Hey, check it out, it's Mimi!"  
  
"Yeah, she's lookin fine! You know she's all over you man, go check her out!"  
  
"Dude, I already am. But she's a real queer, you know?"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"Well, actually her best friend is, or at least that's what I've heard. I don't really know who her friend is."  
  
"Oh, I think I do...she's....what's her face? Damn, I'm forgetting her name...Somethin Takenouchi...I think..."  
  
"Sora Takenouchi?! Dude, have you seen her?!"  
  
"Yeah, from a distance."  
  
"No, I mean like face to face? She is a cherry bomb on fire!"  
  
"A cherry bomb on fire huh? Thats a new one!"  
  
"Dude, Sora is one fine babe! You and her would look good together."  
  
"You think so? Well then I'll have to go put out the fire! But whats this about her being a queer?"  
  
"I dunno, people say she's really smart and spends all her time paintin' and crap. Not really a party animal, but hey! Change is always good."  
  
"No kidding! She sure could use a lot of it!"  
..........................................  
  
'Gosh its getting kinda late, I hope Mimi's ok-Oh wait...here she comes. Better get ready for the waterworks. Hmm..that's strange, where'd our mop go?'  
  
"Sora! Sora! Oh my god you will NOT believe what happened tonight! Today was the absolute greastest night of my life! AHHH!"  
  
"Lemme guess, it's about Matt."  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Oh my god, he looked at you!"  
  
"Better, he-"  
  
"He smiled at you!"  
  
"Would you let me finish!?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
"He...........he........"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"HE ASKED ME OUT!!!"  
  
"Oh my god. Please tell me you said no."  
  
"What! Are you kidding? Of course I didn't! Sora, you know how much this means to me! Ever since high school I've been nuts about him! You know that!"  
  
"Yeah, I know...but still. Mimi, he's gonna break your heart!"  
  
"Trust me, it's gonna be good while it lasts!"  
......................................  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
Mimi spun around as she heard the familiar sexy vpice call her name. "Hi Matt! Whats up?" She said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Eh...not much. Hey, me and some of the guys are gonna go to the beach this weekend, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up tonight at six."  
  
"Ok, bye Matt!"  
  
"See ya Mimi" He said as he felt a soft goodbye kiss on his cheek.  
  
"So, what bikinis do you plan to take?" Mimi's eyes shot up at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Sora! I'm sorry to leave you this weekend! I-"  
  
"I know, go have fun. Maybe with you out I can actually paint something!"  
  
The both laughed as they head down the hall to computer science.  
  
'Can this fuckin class get any more strange? Nothin but a bunch of nerds and geeks! Hello- whose that? There's Mimi, but whose the other chick? I bet it's Miss Flammin Chery Bomb! Damn! Matt sure knows how to call 'em! She's on fire!'  
  
"Yes, I see. You all must be Ms. Takenouchi and Ms. Tachikawa. Mmm hmm...yes. Ms.Takenouchi, infront of Mr. Kamiya, and Ms. Tachikawa in front of her." said their professor.  
  
'Kamiya...Kamiya, that sounds all to familiar-Oh no! You have GOT to be kidding!'  
  
"Hey look Sora, it's Tai!"   
  
"Yeah, kinda hard to miss Mr. Hair over there," Sora murmmerd under her breath.  
  
"Oh Sora! He's really sweet, once you get to know him!"  
  
Sora snorted a laugh as she set her books down.  
  
"Hey Mimi." said Tai in his cool slick voice, obviously trying to impress Sora.  
  
"Hi Tai!" Mimi said bubbly.  
  
"So, aren't you going to introduce me to Miss Flamm- I mean you friend, Mimi?"  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow at the remark.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tai the is Sora, Sora this is Tai!"  
  
"What a pleasure to meet you, maybe we can get togeth-"  
  
"The pleasures all mine." Sora said sarcastically with a fake smile, and turned around in her chair to face the front of the class.  
  
Tai reclined back in his chair,"Bitch" he said under his breath, yet loud enough for only her ears to hear.  
  
Sora, aware of the remark coughed a little then cleared her throat, "*cough*Prick*cough Damn!" She turns around to face Tai, "You wouldn't happen to have a cough drop stashed away up there would ya? She asked pointing at his hair. She smirked and then turned around.   
......................................................  
  
"Hey Tai!"  
  
"Matt! Remeber our conversation about cherry bombs last night at the cafe?"  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"You're drunk! Been skippin' again huh?"  
  
"Naw man, I *hic* ain't like that. Just feelin a lil *hic* dizzy, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, guess whose in computer science with me?"  
  
"Mi*hic*mi?"  
  
"Yeah, her and Sora!"  
  
"Sora!" Matt suddenly came back to life at the sound of her name. "Dude, was she like all over you?"  
  
"NO way! She's like in a piss-ass mood! Called me a prick!"  
  
"Awwww, that's just wrong!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it!"  
  
"But you have to admit she's off the wall!"  
  
"Yeah....I guess." Tai said as he watched her cruise the halls to get to her next class.  
  
"I'm telling you Tai, you and her would be perfect! Just go easy on her, she's really different."  
  
"No kidding."  
.....................................................  
  
Sora made her way through the crowd to get class when a tap on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"Hey Sora," said a voice from behind.  
  
Sora turned slowly turned around trying to figure out wo called her name. Then she came face to face with an old friend she had met in high school"Oh, my god! Is that you!? Hi Aren! How are you? I haven't heard from you in like forever! You certainly have changed!" Sora thought back at the time when she first met Aren. A skinny kid with glasses and short jet-black hair. Now two years later he had changed so much. He was tall and very handsome indeed. He had stylish small glasses and his hair had grown out a bunch.   
  
"I'm surprised you still recognize me!"   
  
"Me too!" she laughed.  
  
"So what are you doing this weekend?  
  
"Oh, not much. Mimi is going out with Matt to the beach, so I thought this weekend would be a good weekend to paint."  
  
"Oh, I see you've picked up painting!"  
  
"That's right! I thought you already knew that?"  
  
"No, see I only went to your high school for two years, then we moved to Tokyo."  
  
"Oh yeah! The year after you left is when I started painting."  
  
"That's great, I would really like to come see them sometime, when you're not busy."  
  
"Would you like to come over tonight? I'm working on one right now, and I'll show you some of my others."  
  
"That sounds great. I'll be over at six thirty. How does that sound?"  
  
"Perfect! I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye Sora."   
  
Sora waved good-bye and went her own way to class.   
..........................  
  
"Ok, for the last time Sora, which one should I take?" Mimi wailed holding up two swimsuits. One was a light plink bikini with magenta Hawaiian flowers, and the other was an aqua blue tankini with white and navy blue swirls.  
  
"I don't know! Just take them both!" Sora said as she began cleaning their dorm.  
  
"Why are you cleaning so much?"  
  
"Aren's coming over to see my paintings."  
  
"He sure has changed! In a good way, I mean! He's really cute! But not as cute as Matt!" she said batting her eyelashes rapidly with a heavy sigh.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her.  
  
Both friends broke out in laughter as they began tossing pillows at each other. Then, all of a sudden the doorbell rang.  
  
"Sora could you get that?" asked Mimi, quickly running back to her room to finish packing.  
  
"Sure." She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. 'Well well well, if it isn't beach boy and his dog Beethoven.' She thought as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Matt," she said letting them in.  
  
"You must be Sora, I'm Matt and this is Tai," he said gesturing towards Tai, who had a frown on his face.  
  
"Yes, we've met…." She said drooping her eyelids a bit as she spoke.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Matt asked, searching the dorm.  
  
"She'll be out in just a minute." She said as she walked across the plastic covering on the floor to her easel. She decided she would paint a little until Aren showed up and Beethoven left.   
..........................................................................  
  
Well, that was the end of chapter one..i guess. I know i ended it in an awkward place, but i wanna know if i should continue! 


	2. He loves me....

Disclaimer: Alas, I am afraid a do not and never will own digimon! :(  
  
Differences Chp.2  
-Sweet Qkumbr  
  
"Ok, I'm ready! Let's go!" chirped Mimi as she held a huge beach bag full of clothes, towels, make-up etc..  
  
"Alright then, we'll see ya later Sora," said Matt taking Mimi's hand.  
  
Sora got up from her easel and walked towards Mimi and beach boy. "Bye Mimi! Have fun!" she said as she hugged her best friend.   
  
"Oh I will!" said Mimi happily.  
  
"Later Matt," she said warmly.  
  
"Good-bye to you too," said Tai coldly.  
  
"Why thank you!" Sora said in a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Matt. Tai and Sora don't along too well," whispered Mimi.  
  
"No kidding. I was hoping they would get along better, they would go good together. Just like you and me."   
  
"Oh Matt!" she laughed as they walked out the door.  
  
"You coming Tai?" called Matt from out the door.  
  
"Gimme a minute" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh great!" cried Sora, as she plopped herself on the couch, arms crossed.  
  
He shut the door behind him and walked sat on the armchair beside her.  
  
"What do you want?" Sora asked with a frown.  
  
"God, what the hell is your problem!?"  
  
"You, plus why do you care?"  
  
"I don't! I just wanna know why you're actin' like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A bitch."  
  
"Sure, to you I may be bitchin up, but I'm just standing up to you instead of bawling all over you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, don't play dumbass with me, even if it may be hard, don't!"  
  
"What! Just never mind, the point is, is that I love you."  
  
Sora burst out laughing until she was practically on the floor. Tai just watched her in awe. "Tai Kamiya! You're a good one! You don't even know what love is!"  
  
"What are you talkin about? 'Course I know what love is, look who's gone out with every single girl here except the freaks-"  
  
"Then wouldn't I fit under that category? Or would I be a queer? Yeah, I know all about you and your kind Kamiya. You go for the pretty ones. That's all that matters to you, is looks. Well, this is one flammin' cherry bomb you ain't gettin' hold of! Now, if you would please leave, I have an old friend coming to visit soon." She said as she opened the door for him.  
  
Tai didn't say a word, he just stomped his way out with a quick glance back at her. She simply smiled and closed the door softly.  
  
'He loves me! Great! Now I'm scarred for life!' Sora thought to herself when the doorbell rang. 'I bet that's Aren.' She cheered up at the thought of spending the rest of the evening with her old friend.  
  
"Hello Sora," Aren said. Sora was shocked to see him dressed in such formal clothes. He wore black slacks with a gray turtleneck and black jacket with sunglasses. She stood in awe, wishing she had worn something a little more fancy instead of her faded blue overalls and white tank-top underneath. Well, she was painting after all, so her outfit was reasonable.   
  
"Hi Aren, my my aren't we looking professional," she said.  
  
"Yes, I guess we are!" They both laughed as he entered the small dorm.  
  
"Shall I get you anything to drink?" she asked heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee, please." He said sitting on the couch in front of the easel.  
  
"Here you are," she said, handing him a steaming mug of hot coffee.  
  
"Thanks, so what are you working on?" he asked, taking a heavy drink.  
  
"Oh, well you tell me." She said, gesturing for him to come over and see.  
  
"Wow!" There before him stood the most awkward piece of art he had ever seen, but something about it made it so appealing, he just couldn't take his eyes of it. Swirls of red, splotches of blue, splattered green, streaks of yellow, spots of violet all blended together to form a flower in the center of the canvas board.   
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it? What's there to like about when there's so much to love about it!"  
  
Sora laughed, "I'm glad."  
  
"Sora, how did you do this?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno. I was really mad one day, I had to do something to show I felt, so I came to my easel and just painted! I had no intention of it turning it out like this, I just painted what I felt! It's pretty amazing, I was so angry and frustrated and out came a flower!"  
  
"Wow, Sora! That is really incredible! If you plan to sell this, call me!"  
  
They both laughed as Sora took out some of her other paintings.  
……………………………………….  
  
"What's the matter Tai? Come on, we're all waiting," said Matt.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry…"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing….hey Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You go and have fun. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Tai said looking back up at Sora's apartment.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"………Yeah."  
  
Ok, yeah, I realize this was short, but I'm really busy, cuz I'm going to texas next Friday! I mite not finish, and probably won't! hopefully I'll have two more chapters up before I leave! 


	3. Distant Friends

Disclaimer: Yes I am sure you are all ware of the fact that I don't own digimon! So there...  
  
Differences  
Chp.3  
  
"Thanks a lot Sora, you have talent, that's a no brainer. Well, I better get going-"  
  
"But you just got here!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I forgot to tell you, I'm going to dinner with Mina tonight too. But I really appreciate you inviting me over to see your magnificent work!"  
  
"Oh……no problem. Well, I guess you better be on your way," Sora sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok. Bye Aren."  
  
"Good-bye Sora," he said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
'I was so sure he was the one for me! What could have gone wrong? Mina! What does Mina have that I don't? Ugh! I can't believe Aren could turn his back on me like that! Well, actually I can…Mina has the chance to love again…I don't….'  
……………………………………….  
  
'Whose that? Oh, that's probably that old friend Sora was taking about. Does she live him?'…It's possible…' Tai said as he walked up the stairs to Sora's dorm. He knocked on the door softly.  
  
'Wonder who that could be?' Sora said walking to the door. 'Ugh! Not him…again!'  
  
She swung the door open, "Yes?"  
  
"I want to talk to you."   
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Stuff…"  
  
"Uh huh," she said with a dumfounded look on her face. She walked back to her easel as Tai came in and closed the door.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Painting, what else?"  
  
"Oh, can I see?"  
  
"If you want," she said headed towards the kitchen to wash off her brushes.  
  
"Wow! Its, really good! What is it?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Uh….paint?"  
  
She laughed, "No! Look closer."  
  
Tai squinted his eyes and after a long silence he found it, "A flower!"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, "It took you that long?"  
  
"Just cuz I'm not as talented as you are does not mean I'm slow!"  
  
"I never said that, now did I? Anyway, what did you want to talk about? I don't have all night-"  
  
"It's 7:30!"  
  
"Yes, but still…"  
  
"I wanted to know what you meant by me not knowing what love is," he asked firmly.  
  
"First of all Tai, you've known me for like one day! You can't just fall in love with me after one encounter! Well, maybe YOU can, but I can't. It just doesn't work that way Tai. You don't know me. I am very different from all those other girls you've gone out with, you know that!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Tai! We're complete opposites! I paint, you don't. You're popular, I'm not. You're a prick, I'm not-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She laughed a little, "Sorry, I just had to say that! The main thing is Tai, is that you and I aren't cut out for each other."  
  
"But, we can make it work out!-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." She said turning her back to him. Tears began to fill her eyes, she lifted her head to look out the window.  
  
"Sure I would-"  
  
"No, trust me, you wouldn't-"  
  
"And how can you be sure?"  
  
"Tai, you go out with girls, why? For the sex, right?"  
  
"No! Well…yeah," he said blushing a bit.  
  
"Well, I'm more than that. I'm not some toy you can haul around and play with. Right after you make out with a girl, you dump them and move on. See Tai? You've never really loved, you've made love, but you've never experienced it."  
  
"Sora, you're words. They're strong…and meaningful. You're right, you aren't like any girl I've met, and I won't take my chances with you. So if it's ok with you, can we just be friends?"  
  
"Distant friends! I can't ruin my reputation being seen with you!"  
  
"You have a reputation?"  
  
Sora made a face, and they both had a good laugh.  
  
Then Tai had a serious look on his face, "Sora? What was it that I wasn't going to understand?"  
  
Sora's smile faded from her face. "It's nothing Tai."  
  
Tai could see that Sora wasn't really in the mood to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her. So, he decided to leave her alone, for now, and jus be distant friends.  
  
Sora tried changing the subject, "Hey, weren't you supposed to go with Matt and Mimi?  
  
"Naw, I called it off."  
  
"No! This was supposed to be the best weekend!"   
........................................  
  
Ok, people! This is probably gonna be the last chapter until I get back (June, 26) But trust me it's going to get good reallllllllly soon! Now that they're friends, er distant friends, things between them will settle pretty easily. 


End file.
